Payback
by Javelox
Summary: "Well then," he said, holding my jaw firmly in place, "I'd say it's about time for a little payback." Literally nothing but some rushed Porn Without Plot. Demon!Stuck. Demon!Jake x Hunter!Reader x Demon!Dirk. Not quite Romance-y. Warning for Dub-con, Masochism, Light Bondage, Drugging (?) and Biting/Blood. #noshame


The Hunters Organization for Paranormal Entities (H.O.P.E) was as secretive as it was strict. A government organization that only a handful of people knew about, they put secrecy before safety. That, of course, meant that the rule "2-hunters-per-1-Entity" was very loosely enforced. Considering that there are usually huge killing sprees where paranormal beings reside (our usual big tip-off) sending anywhere from 2 to 10 random strangers to these towns would be suspicious, to say the least. Very rarely did paranormal beings go to big cities like New York, since there were so few places to hide, so most of our work, rules or not, was done solo or with a partner.

So, because this town was so small, and all the evidence pointed to one vampire being responsible, I got sent out to Eastgate, Virginia to investigate and exterminate the threat. Simple job, experienced hunter, no big deal. But we've been wrong before, so in case it was more than one I was dealing with, I made sure to keep my phone on me for back-up. Well, I'd probably be dead before they showed up, so let me rephrase: I made sure to keep my phone on me in case I had any specific requests on how to avenge my death.

I stepped out of the car, checking the picture I was given. Yep, rotten old factory. Typical hideout for bloodsuckers, or any paranormal being looking to not get caught, for that matter. I grabbed a stake and holy water out of the passenger seat and shut the doors, locking it before finding a broken window and climbing inside.

The inside had long since rotted away to one of those creepy places you'd see on ghost hunting shows, but surely enough, the state-provided streetlamps outside were still in working condition, and provided a dim illumination through the windows. Creepy enough, that was for sure. I'd be surprised if there **wasn't **any supernatural beings making themselves home in this place. Stake in hand, ready to strike, I crept forward into the next room, the old supply lines where workers would sit and labor for low wage. Creepy **and **depressing. Great.

I walked along the side of the assembly line, making sure not to step on any broken glass and alert whatever was lurking in the darkness to my presence. I saw a door ahead of me, and I figured that might be the employee lounge, or an office of some sort. But it was likely a small room, and perfect for a night-crawling beast to hide their coffin and sleep without disturbance. Best of all, it was cracked open. Considering that every other door was closed, that was a huge red flag for "USED RECENTLY." I adjusted my grip on the stake, and I was just about to burst in, when I heard something crack behind me. Glass.

"Who's there?" I whipped around, stake at the ready. Nobody was there, at least that I could see in the light of the streetlamps, but getting my guard down wasn't that simple. My eyes scanned the room, straining to peek into the darkest corners, when I felt a presence behind me. I couldn't even turn around, couldn't look behind me when the creature had it's arms under mine, hooking me in a nelson-like hold and making me drop my stake. Their fingers tapped the sides of my neck, and ahead of me, someone else materialized out of the darkness. Welp, so much for one vamp.

"Well, well." Oh, god. I recognized that voice. These were most certainly not vampires. The one in front of me stepped into the pale light, revealing his shimmering orange eyes and smug, fanged grin. Dirk Strider, high-bounty demon and probably the only one who's survived 8 years of constant H.O.P.E targeting. I got put on his case once in Alabama, but the asshole managed to give me the slip thanks to his buddy Jake. In fact, I'd bet a years worth of salary that Jake's the one restraining me from kicking Dirk's ass at this moment.

These two and I go way back. Jake was, if nothing else, an extremely convincing actor. He pulled a naive, oblivious kind of act that was so cute I ended up dating him for a week while I was in Alabama looking for the two demons. Right when I was on his tail, Jake kept me busy enough to let him slip away before dropping the act and leaving me with a broken leg and two shattered ribs before running off himself. What happened to the romance these days?

"Well, howdy doodily," I spat, struggling against the tightly restricted arms, "If it isn't the Brokeback Mountain cast. Would it be too much to ask for an autograph?" Dirk sneered, standing right in front of me and crossing his arms.

"And of course, the famous hunter. Oh, Jake told me so much about you." I heard a chuckle from behind me, and Dirk lifted my chin with one finger, his supernatural orange eyes burning.

"A murderer of demons, vampires, werewolves, and everything inbetween. How many of us have you killed, hm? Dozens? Hundreds?" Dirk closed his eyes and smiled. "You're good at it. I wonder what else you're good at."

Without warning, he swung forward and smashed his lips against mine, grabbing my jaw to hold me still. At the same time, Jake braced the back of my head against his hands, so I couldn't turn away. Of course, I didn't kiss back, no matter how much he tried to make me. He forced my lips apart and shoved his tongue in, much thicker and longer than a human tongue, and I gagged so terribly my whole body spasmed. I caught his free hand moving in the corner of my vision, and I felt him pull at the waistband of my jeans with one finger. With the new opening, he slid his hand in, rubbing me through my panties. When he pulled away, there was a visible trail of saliva between my lips and his, almost making me gag again.

"Well then," he said, holding my jaw firmly in place, "I'd say it's about time for a little payback."

"I'd agree," Jake said, moving his arms to pick me up. I caught a glimpse of Dirk smiling before Jake turned and hurled me at the door. I broke through easily, since it was already cracked, and landed on a fancy desk, groaning in pain and disgust. Well, I was right about it being an office. Oh, and Jake probably just broke another rib. Score 3 for him.

I covered my eyes, rubbing them with my fingers and trying to dull the pain with sheer willpower, like they did in movies. Surprise surprise, it didn't work. I couldn't waste any time on that, though, I had bigger things to worry about, because suddenly a pair of hands were pinning my shoulders down and another were gripping my hips.

"Hm, you aren't going to do much good like this. Jake, you shouldn't have tossed her like that." Tossed? I probably broke a damn rib and he calls it a nice little toss? Let's hope he doesn't try to play football, the dude could probably break someone's skull with a "toss" of the ball.

"I wouldn't place faith in the idea that she'd be very cooperative in the first place." I jumped at how close his voice was, and I took my hand off my eyes to see Jake leaning **way **too close, his radiation green eyes boring into mine. Despite his demonic traits tainting his appearance, from his pointed ears to his sharpened fangs, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute. Of course, this was over-shadowed by the fact that he was a heartless demon asshole who just threw me through a door, but it wasn't exactly an _unpleasant _surprise to see his face that close to mine.

"Shall I take care of it?" Jake continued, eyes flicking up towards Dirk, who only nodded. Jake smiled down at me-it could have looked innocent if I didn't know better-and leaned towards my neck, his fangs elongating. Ignoring the pain in my midsection, I tried to wriggle free, to grab the holy water hooked to my belt and give them something worse than a broken rib, but they both held me tight, and I felt the pierce of Jake's teeth sliding into my vein.

He wasn't drinking, though, but rather...injecting something? A painkiller, maybe, because the pounding pain in my midsection turned to throbbing, then it was gone. Though, he didn't remove his teeth, or stop injecting whatever the hell venom he had into me. I tried to squirm again, until I felt my skin prickle, goosebumps rising over my arms and sweat beginning to form. I was feeling hot, super hot, and...aroused. Oh shit. Aphrodisiac.

As he pulled away, I struggled yet again, but the fire coursing through my body was making it's way to my lower body, making me wetter than I had even been before in my life. A faint haze started clouding my thoughts, but I shook it off and lifted my hands to swat at Jake, claw his cheek, do **something, **but he caught my hands easily, shaking his head in scolding.

"Oh, dear." Dirk also sounded disapproving, and I felt him take his hands off my hips. I look down in time to see him undoing my belt, unclasping the holy water and making a face. However, he didn't comment on it, just "tossed" (Read:Threw) it out the now wide-open door. I heard it break out on the floor, my only salvation gone. He yanked my belt out of the loops and handed it to Jake, who gladly took it and began to tie my forearms together. My breathing started to become labored, probably an affect of the venom that was currently making me **extremely **horny, and I couldn't struggle that much while he did it, laying my now bound arms on my stomach with a look of satisfaction.

"There," he muttered, looking down at me to see my reaction, but I couldn't give him much. I was too focused on pushing back the lust that was trying to cloud my mind, while still doing my best to prevent Dirk from doing anything more than he's already done. But, he held my feebly struggling legs tightly, while Jake leaned down to undo the button and zipper. I licked my lips at the sight, those two parts of me, "fight back" and "sit back and enjoy" were really going at it right now. With the lust venom coursing through my veins, you could probably guess which was winning, and quickly.

I let my head fall back, mouth open in a silent moan as the denim of my jeans slid down my legs. I closed my eyes, giving one last attempt to overcome the potent venom, but it was all too impossible, so I just let the ecstasy overtake me Immediately, all my tensed muscles relaxed. I opened my eyes again to see both Jake and Dirk smiling at me, obviously pleased I let myself go, whether I had a choice to or not.

Dirk tugged my panties off, and I could already tell that, even without any foreplay, I was extremely wet. That aphrodisiac Jake had in his venom had to have been some strong stuff. Dirk, obviously not one for wasting any time, seemed pleased by this, unbuttoning his own skinny jeans. He pulled them down, his boxer briefs straining against his erection, which immediately drew my eyes. He smiled in a sense of manly pride, and I found it a little funny. Maybe that was just because I was giddy on lust-drug.

I felt a tap on my forehead, and I craned my neck and looked back. Though my view was upside-down, I could see Jake tugging down his boxers just enough to release his, holy shit, HUGE cock. Thank fuck he wasn't down where Dirk was. I wasn't a virgin, but THAT was not going to fit. He was already pretty hard, and when I opened up, it twitched once in a new wave of arousal before he pushed forward, and I took the first inch or so into my mouth.

While I swirled my tongue around him and sucked, I felt Dirk prodding at my entrance, and I knew he wasn't going to waste any time preparing me. Dirk, while not small by any stretch of imagination, was nothing compared to Jake, and I had to, again, take relief in the fact that they were where they were. Jake and Dirk seemed to share a moment of telepathic communication before they both nod once and Dirk pushes in, at the same time that Jake shoves even more of his cock into my mouth. I moan, and I feel it twitch again, begging my tongues attention.

I couldn't think of much, considering being ravaged from both ends tends to clear out your mind. I was dragged so into the moment, I couldn't create even a single coherent thought besides "more" and "harder" and even then that was difficult. I knew Jake was an Incubus from reports and personal experience, but I didn't know how potent their venom could be, and now I was paying for it up the ass, thankfully: not literally.

I didn't need to do much effort in the way of movement. Dirk practically pushing me back and forth while he fucked me, combined with Jake thrusting into my mouth, meant all I had to do was suck and enjoy the sweet ecstasy that was coursing through my body at the moment. I couldn't keep my moans to myself, and Jake's cock twitched every time I made a noise, making me moan even more. Dirk grabbed one of my legs and threw it over his shoulder, pushing himself deeper into me, and I practically screamed as the lust-drug only amplified all these sensations, making me a quivering, moaning mess.

Everything they did, I'm sure was for themselves, but that didn't stop me from enjoying it any less, especially with an ecstasy-like drug coursing through your veins. When Dirk brought his hand back and suddenly spanked me, I squealed in delight, arching my back and trying to get him to do it again. He bit and sucked my thigh, leaving small traces of blood and not so small hickeys everywhere. Things I wouldn't have enjoyed so damn much if Jake hadn't bit me.

I tried to grab Jake's hips, to push him forward more, but my hands were still tied firmly together. I couldn't even bother complaining, because now Jake was massaging my chest through my shirt and Dirk was going harder and deeper and my brain was going into a sensory overdrive. I drove myself down on Dirk's cock as much as I could, and he seemed to like the effort. I heard you're supposed to feel a coil inside you when you're ready to orgasm, but it was more like a fire coursing through every part of my body, finally centering around my lower lips.

I came with such intensity that even Dirk seemed surprised. I screamed (muffled, obviously) and shook, my body shivering as it released all of it's energy and pent up arousal in the form of climax. After a few seconds of it, Jake began to shake tpp, grabbing my head and pulling me to work deeper, faster. He came too, within a couple seconds, pulling m off of him and letting his jizz go all over my face, warm and wet. It twitched with each new strand of cum, until he finally calmed down enough to tuck himself back into his boxers and button his pants up, not interested in going any further.

I almost asked myself why, but I could feel it, the venom was wearing off. The fire that was filling out my entire body was slowly dying out, probably only lasting for such a short time because I came. While Dirk continued trying to work himself to climax, Jake leaned down and got eye level with me, so close despite his own cum painting my face. His face looked innocent, naive, just like the Jake I first met, but it soon turned into a sinister, cruel smile, and he licked his lips.

"Seems to me like you enjoyed yourself." I didn't even have a chance to respond before I heard Dirk groan loudly, obviously nearing an orgasm of his own. He leaned a bit further over my body, and I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the feel of him as rational thought and emotions other than "holy shit I want to fuck something" flooded my brain. When I opened my eyes again, Dirk had pulled out and was readjusting his pants, having already pulled them back on. Jake stood up, and I guessed they were having another telepathic conversation.

"How do you feel?" Dirk finally asked, crossing his arms and smiling. I took a second to think about it, until I realized: I **hurt.**My rib was pulsating with pain, and obviously being fucked senseless while you're out of your wits doesn't help it. If only my doctor had told me that.

"Like I just got run over by a truck," I responded groggily, trying to stretch my back into sitting up, but both boys shot their hands out to hold me down. They looked at each other, one final telepathic debate, before smiling at the same time and looking at me. Dirk left me to pick up my pants, fishing my phone out of my pocket while Jake reached around my waist and grabbed the belt he hadn't yet bothered to re-buckle, yanking it out of the loops and moving down to my feet.

"You should really put a password on this thing," Dirk commented, typing something out while Jake used his belt to tie my ankles together while I was still too weak to fight back. Just as Jake finished, Dirk put the phone right next to my head and walking out of the room. Jake was about to follow, until he turned back around and winked.

"Don't worry yourself up too much. We're leaving, but thank's to Dirk over there, your HOPE fellows will be coming to help you soon." He laughed, obviously amused with leaving me in the state I was in, and hopped out after Dirk, leaving me bound and half-naked on the desk. I groaned in frustration and let my head hit the desk, every last thought of arousal pushed out of my head. But, there was one thing on my mind that certainly made me smile.

I couldn't wait to get payback on them.


End file.
